


Teaching the Young

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Dragons, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Teaching, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: Ehll Tou is unaware of who Midgardsormr truly is, meaning the young dragonets have much to learn.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Katsum Almor, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 7





	Teaching the Young

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #22 & #23 from FFXIV Write 2020

Argy-bargy - _‘a vigorous discussion or dispute’_

Shuffle - _‘to move (one’s feet) along the ground or floor without lifting them’_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

“Well, I do hope he is learning swiftly that Ishgard’s views on dragons have changed since he last was in command,” Katsum replied as she gently set down the tray of tea and tarts on the desk, shuffling over to her husband’s side as she leaned over to read the document with him.

Aymeric glanced up at her and grinned, “Let us hope so, because I know someone will not be so kind to him should he push any further. He does make an odd claim, however.”

“Oh?” She turns her head to better read the document.

“He states a noise complaint against the dragonets, saying that they are waking the inhabitants of the Firmament in the late hours of the night.”

Katsum rolls her eyes, “They are children, literally the child form of a dragon. You can’t expect them to understand the ways of man so quickly.”

“While I agree with you, perhaps it would be of good faith to have a word with Ehll Tou and explain the situation.”

She met Aymeric’s sky blue eyes with her sapphire ones, the sweet smile on his face making her irritation fade. Finally, she sighed and nodded, “Very well. I shall talk with her next time I-”

 _“Hey, Katsum? Are you home?!”_ The lord and lady of the manor watched said red dragonet trot into the room with a very stern-looking Midgardsormr floating above her.

 _“Where art thou manners, young one? You cannot just enter a man’s home without permission, child.”_ He hissed, to which Ehll Tou rolled her eyes.

 _“Katsum lives here, so if there are upsets, she’ll vouch for me. Plus, I’m a proud daughter of Ratatoskr! I’m not going to hurt anyone or break anything!”_ As she said this, she swiped her tail around as she spun up into the air, knocking it against a table where a vase was sitting that shook at the impact, moving closer to the edge of the table, but settling again before it could fall. A collective breath escaped from Katsum and Aymeric as it stopped.

Midgardsormr growled, _“Foolish child.”_

Ehll Tou sassily fluttering her wings, _“Child? You’re smaller than me!”_ She turned to Katsum and cried, _“Katsum, tell this annoying little fly to leave me alone, pleaseeeee?”_

Katsum blinked in confusion, looking between Midgardsormr and the young dragonet, “Ehll Tou, do you not know who that is?”

_“If I did, I would be able to go to their father and have them make him leave me alone, but I do not.”_

Midgardsormr sighed, _“It hath been many years since I last darkened the skies over the Churning Mists. She is far too young to remember the days I suspect, though they seem like only yesterday.”_

To this, Katsum laughed, which seemed to only irritate Ehll Tou more, “Ehll Tou, that dragon there is your great grandsire.”

Ehll Tou froze, somehow staying afloat while her wings stopped moving, _“Wait…you mean…?”_

“He is Midgardsormr, Father of all dragons.”

The little red dragonet slowly lowered to the ground, landing on her talons as she pulled in her wings, shifting her claws around each other in embarrassment. Midgardsormr sighed and flew down to land on the dragonet’s head, looking down at her with irritation, _“Now that thee knows, perhaps I shall finally get a bit of respect. Though I may be smaller than thee now, think not that I am younger than thee. Now, apologize to the Lady Katsum and her mortal husband, Ser Aymeric.”_

The little dragon did not answer as she stared at the floor, a guilty expression on her face. She bowed her head and humbly replied, _“I…am sorry for my intrusion, Katsum…and Ser Aymeric.”_

Katsum smiled and nodded while Aymeric chuckled, “If I may, Midgardsormr, could I ask a favor of you?”

Midgardsormr sat up and met Aymeric’s gaze, lifting his wings a bit to hover over Ehll Tou’s horns, _“I shall hear you, Aymeric, son of Thordan. What wouldst thou ask of me?”_

“As it appears that most of the young dragonets that now visit the Firmament have much to learn, could I ask for your help in educating the young one in the ways of man?” The raven-haired Elezen asked.

Midgardsormr narrowed his gaze, _“So I see their rambunctiousness has been keeping people awake late into the night yes?”_

“So you have heard?”

_“Indeed. I was present when the man in question came out to shoo them away from his yard.” He placed a paw on Ehll Tou’s horn, “I shall accept these terms as long as I may make a request as well?”_

“Of course.”

_“Tell that man to not speak so unkindly to my children. I have seen the children of man make just as much noise and nothing is said to them other than to go home, so I ask for equality for my children too.”_

Aymeric grinned, glancing at Katsum, “Oh, I am quite sure my dear wife will be more than happy to accept these terms.”

Katsum too grinned, “Indeed I would.”


End file.
